


Good King Greg

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [7]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Carols, Christmas feasts, Christmas fic, Dragons, Feasting, Gen, Giants, Good King Wenceslas (song), Poetry, Taskamster Advent Calendar 2018, Winter, advent calendar fic, snowy mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 12: SnowThe night of the Christmas feast at King Greg’s palace. Follows on from A Light In The Dark.





	Good King Greg

**Author's Note:**

> I got Good King Wenceslas stuck in my head (thanks, Alex) and this is what I came up with. I didn’t have time to make it rhyme properly, but that’s what you get for writing a poem a day and not having time to faff about anything more than rhythm.
> 
> Also I am not responsible for anyone getting Good King Wenceslas stuck in their head bc now you know how I feel. XD

Good King Greg He did set out  
With His little servant  
As the winter closed around  
His fledgling little kingdom  
There to survey His new lands  
And His precious people  
And to see the Christmas cheer  
Fighting off the darkness  
  
little Alex had done well  
With the decorating  
Word had spread and they had done  
So much to make it merry  
Even though the world was dark  
So very much had gone now  
Every house did have a lamp  
Lighting up the night  
  
“I’m very pleased,” the King did say  
“Now let’s start the feasting  
Go, my boy, invite them all  
Send them to the palace  
Everyone must come tonight  
Leave no one behind, boy  
None shall starve under my rule  
They will all have shelter.”  
  
little Alex then went out  
Now to bring His people  
Invited to the feast that night  
At his master’s palace  
All day now he roamed the land  
Bringing people with him  
Making sure none were left out  
Of the celebrations  
  
Good King Greg was there to greet  
All His weary people  
Cold had seeped into their bones  
King Greg had felt it too  
“Bring them to the fire, my boy  
Bring them food and wine then  
Wrap them up, make sure they’re safe  
Then we’ll start the feasting.”  
  
“Sire, there was one road blocked  
I could not go up there  
Logs and snow were piled so high  
I could go no further  
There are people there I fear  
And the storm draws closer  
There will be a blizzard soon  
They should all be here, Sire.”  
  
Good King Greg heard the news  
Brought by little Alex  
“Then I shall go, they will be here  
I will fetch them now  
Come, my boy, bring all we need  
Food, a cart, and blankets,  
Wrap up tight, keep close to me,  
We will bring them safely.”  
  
Soon they were now on the road  
Seeking now the mountains  
Good King Greg did lead the way  
While His servant followed  
Guiding Him to where the path  
Lay now blocked with snowfall  
And now to rescue those who had  
Been trapped on the mountain.  
  
The snow was high and closing in  
As they reached the mountain  
Good King Greg did not seem fazed  
He would clear the blockage  
“It’s a good thing I’m a giant,  
I can clear this snowfall  
Stand back, my boy, I need some room  
This might take a while.”  
  
little Alex huddled close,  
Watching for the weather  
The skies were growing cold and dark  
And the wind was howling  
Good King Greg did work so hard  
Throwing logs asunder  
Scooping snow with his bare hands  
He would make a pathway.  
  
“Wait here, boy, while I go up,  
Get the cart now ready  
Call the dragons, we need them  
To get home safe together.”  
little Alex watched Him go  
Charging up the mountain  
Now to call the dragonkin  
With his little whistle.  
  
Good King Greg fought through the snow  
Pushing now a pathway  
Calling now to any souls  
Who might still be present  
One by one they did come out  
Grateful now to see Him  
Carried in His giant arms  
Saved by their new King.  
  
And when He now was satisfied  
That none now lay forgotten  
He carried them all down the path  
Down to find His servant  
There the dragons now had come  
Fighting off the weather  
Giving heat and warmth to all  
As they journeyed back.  
  
To the palace now they went  
All His people gathered  
Dragonfire lit up the sky  
And the people cheered  
Good King Greg returned to them  
With His stranded people  
Now the feasting could begin  
As the storm blew coldly.  
  
Winter now could not defeat  
All their merry feasting  
Fire and warmth filled them all  
And His royal palace  
Winds did howl and snow did fall  
But it could not touch them  
Good King Greg would keep them all  
Fed and warm and sheltered.  
  
This is why He is so praised  
And is so beloved  
Good King Greg brought peace and love  
To His little kingdom  
Lit by dragons, He did chase  
Away all the darkness  
So they would not suffer more  
And begin again. 


End file.
